Retrasado: plazo de entrega
by Neko uke chan
Summary: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ser responsable y ser considerado? esa frase engloba los problemas de Yoshino y Tori. Simplemente que lo primero requiere un hábito de no olvidar tus deberes y lo segundo es recordar que al menos  lo intentaste ¿cierto Chiaki?


_Es mi primer fic en esta categoría, aunque ya tengo un rato casada con la Junjou Egoist terminé por ceder a los caprichosos encantos de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi -u- Y estreno el fandom con esta parejita que se me hace tan awesome ¡Yoshino Chiaki no Baai! *aplausos* _

_Este one-shot fue escrito en cuestión de un par de horas y revisado al día siguiente así que no le busquen explicación a la excusa tan poco elaborada para extraviar dicho papelito (cuando lean, entenderán de que hablo) XD no tiene lemmon, solo un levísimo lime, intento de comedia sana ¡ups!. Saben que es propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku ¿no? Nada más que decir…a leer y comentar._

_#####_

_Las líneas horizontales indican lapsos de tiempo._

* * *

><p>-¡Tori va a matarme! ¡De esta no salgo!- solo se dejaban escuchar por el pasillo esas palabras aullantes de un joven estresado que se arrancaba de pedazos los cabellos entre tanto balbuceo, gritos y chillidos que tenían a la casa de Chiaki en un estado parecido al de una granja. No habían llegado los asistentes aún y ya el pent house lucía como si un batallón se hubiese armado de botes de papeles para lanzarlos a la señal más inesperada: perder el manuscrito.<p>

Eso, sumado al fuerte bloqueo que cargaba el mangaka de shoujo por culpa del cual se había releído desde el primer volumen hasta el último publicado a su autoría en su estadía con la Editorial Marukawa…terminó siendo peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pues de nada le sirvió comparar sus trabajos anteriores cuando había planeado una idea general de la trama, sin contar el retraso siempre fiel a su costumbre de dejar todo al último momento ; con su ahora extirpada mente creadora y su menos constancia a las recomendaciones de su editor. Todo por culpa de su memoria a corto plazo. ¡Todo por culpa del tiempo!

-¡AH! Maldición ¿Cuándo piensan llegar?- lamentaba para sí; uno de los inusuales días de retraso, enfermedad y viaje de sus asistentes…todo en menos de 24 horas (lo había confirmado por teléfono antes) _El destino conspira contra mí _segurísimo de ese pensamiento, suspiraba cansado, de nuevo tendría que rogarle a Hatori para que ingeniara algo con la imprenta y que su editor en jefe, Takano, no reconsiderara el abrirle un espacio en el piso del Departamento Emerald para vivir allí (y así eliminar cualquier excusa posible) para nunca más retrasarse en el plazo.

Sonó el timbre. Tragó seco unos segundos, sudando frío sin detenerse a pensar si Dios o el Diablo podrían estar esperando a que les abriera la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada a tras pies entre el desastre y dio paso a dos de sus asistentes regulares y a su querido novio y editor Hatori Yoshiyuki echo una fiera _El diablo vino a visitarme _fue lo que pensó al recibir la mirada asesina del aludido como saludo. Y eso que aun no sabía del principal problema…después de eso, los demonios quedarían como santos ante la furia de su amigo.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está el adelanto del manuscrito?- hablaba mientras vigilaba sus pisadas entre tantos papeles, tomos, carátulas de películas DVD y quien sabe cuántas cosas más desperdigadas por el suelo -¿M-manuscrito? ¿c-cuál manuscrito?- de entre todas las grandiosas ideas posibles se le ocurrió hacerse el desentendido _Genial Chiaki, ahora se enojará más _se reprochó la escases de neuronas funcionales cuando de pensar bajo presión se trataba -¡¿Cómo qué cual manuscrito?- volteó a verlo en una expresión desesperada y molesta -¡El manuscrito para este mes claro está! ¿Cuál otro podría ser?- sin esperar respuesta, se posicionó a su frente, dándole un susto al peli castaño al zarandearlo por los hombros -¡No me hagas perder más tiempo con tus absurdas preguntas Yoshino!-

-Oye oye cálmate ¿sí? fue una pregunta estúpida, lo admito, pero no te estreses así- hizo lo posible por 'calmarlo' cuando él mismo estaba que se guindaba de una viga con una soga al cuello o se lanzaba de su pent house por la ventana–Bien, ¿Dónde está el manuscrito entonces?- lo soltó el mayor, viendo como los colores del rostro de su amigo caían en degradación desde rojo pasando por azul y blanco –L-lo perdí…-susurró, viendo su muerte cercana. Hubo silencio dos segundos, solo su acelerado pulso hacía eco en su cabeza. -¿Q-qué dijiste Chiaki?- gruñó bajo Tori, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle _Esto es malísimo, solo me llama por mi nombre cuando de verdad va a destruirme en pedacitos_–Verás….si lo hice, casi lo terminé la semana pasada que viniste a ver una película ¿recuerdas? y pensaba finalizarlo hoy pero…emm ya no lo encuentro- una risita nerviosa por parte del mangaka y una alarma de 'peligro' pitando en su cerebro le avisaban que estaba acabado; literalmente saltó pasos atrás al sentir el aura asesina de su compañero.

-Etto ¿Hatori-san?- una voz femenina les hizo recordar la presencia de las asistentes del dueño del apartamento en el lugar –Eh…¿si?- reaccionó algo lento, tratando de normalizarse –Contactamos con Yanase-san y le explicamos la situación, dijo que mandaría algunos de sus conocidos con algunas plantillas y borradores que podrían servirnos de mucho- habló la otra chica de cabellos marrones en una cola, algo apenada, rogando para que no la atacaran los dos hombres, en especial el editor -¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?-preguntó aliviado Yoshikawa-sensei _Me salvaste de nuevo Yuu _soltó el aliento –Emm, no queríamos interferir…mejor dicho, no podíamos- una gota bajó por la cabeza de las muchachas, claramente se leía un 'zona peligrosa' en el aire a su alrededor. Yoshiyuki suspiró, masajeándose el entrecejo. -¿Y? ¿Cuándo vienen los otros asistentes?- interrogó con los ojos cerrados, ahorrando paciencia –Deben de estar por llegar pronto- ni bien acabó la frase llamaron a la puerta.

Eran otros asistentes, compañeros de Yuu que trabajaban con Nakajima-sensei.

En cuestión de minutos Tori les puso al corriente de la situación –El plazo que Onodera-san negoció con la imprenta es dentro de tres días, a las 10 am, sólo tenemos la idea general de Yoshino y los borradores y fondos en plantilla que ustedes trajeron, no habrá tiempo de pulir ninguna escena, por lo que no cometan errores, Takano-san vendrá en algunos minutos para ayudarnos junto con Onodera-san- dadas las instrucciones, tomaron seriedad en el asunto y tras dos días continuos de idas y venidas constantes de parte de todos los asistentes y editores, lograron acabar lo suficiente el manga, el resto dependía de utilizar la reserva de emergencia de storyboard que había guardada en Marukawa para casos como esos, para completar algunos detalles.

* * *

><p>-No viviré lo suficiente como para poder ver publicado este tomo- se quejaba Chiaki, con unas ojeras de mapache que bien podían ser golpes contra la mesa o tinta corrida por el rostro…ya no discernía nada. –Y para tu dicha, me arrastrarás conmigo y a tus asistentes a tu sepulcro- le respondía de mala gana Tori, en un estado decadente igual al suyo. –Al menos no moriré solo- espetó en un puchero, bostezando luego. El otro no le hizo mayor caso…quería evitar un gasto de energía innecesario. Habían entregado el manuscrito, recreándolo desde cero, eso era lo importante…el editor no tendría que ir a la editorial hasta la tarde siguiente, por lo que tendría el resto de la tarde y la mañana siguiente para descansar.<p>

-Me quedaré esta noche…siento que si manejo a casa habrá un accidente en la autopista- se levantó del sofá con pesadez –Por mi está bien, pero no sé si tengo cambio de ropa para ti- registraba algunas prendas en su habitación, mientras Hatori en la sala terminaba de levantar del suelo los últimos rastros de desorden, las muchachas y los asistentes habían sido de gran ayuda en ese sentido _Sin duda el estado de fermentación del ciclo se traslada hasta la vivienda de los mangakas _algo aterrado de lo dura y cruda que era la vida de un autor serializado, desechó los trastos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su compañero. –No te preocupes por eso, traje una muda, me esperaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir- sacó de su maletín un juego de pijama.

-Haberlo dicho antes Tori- se quejó, reacomodando el desorden de su closet –No quiero oír tus quejas esta vez Yoshino, cuando hagas las cosas como se debe y me equivoque, escucharé lo que tengas que decir- antes de exasperarse y ser víctimas del estrés acumulado, el mayor decidió darse una ducha relajante. Al salir algunos minutos después, olió comida desde la cocina _Imposible que haya cocinado sin incendiar algo _sorprendido se asomó….era ramen instantáneo, suspiró inevitablemente _Mañana saldré a comer, no tengo fuerzas para cocinar_.

-El baño está libre- anunció, posicionándose tras él, dándole un pequeño sobresalto por la cercanía -¡Tori! No me des esos sustos, casi me quemo- murmuró, sintiendo como el otro le abrazaba por la espalda –Eso sería el colmo Yoshino Chiaki, que no sepas ni hacer ramen- susurró divertido a su oído, sonrojándole –Claro que sé hacer algo tan simple- volteó evasivo, mojando con el chorro del fregadero la yema de su dedo: se había quemado un poco. -¿Ves? Te quemaste por descuidado- sostuvo su muñeca, dirigiendo su enrojecido dedo a su boca, besándolo suavemente, la piel sensible le ardió un poco al contacto, pero no hizo movimientos bruscos para zafarse. –Se va a pasar el ramen- Chiaki se soltó sutilmente, evadiendo la mirada profunda azul grisácea de su contrario, éste sonrió –Comamos, después te bañarás- para después besar sutilmente su cuello descubierto por la tela, sacándole un pequeño gemido de sorpresa -¡Tori!- avergonzando por las insinuaciones de su amigo, solo consiguió causarle gracia por su timidez.

Luego de cenar, Yoshiyuki se comprometió a lavar la loza mientras el chico se bañaba, el sonido del agua era lo único que se podía oír en el apartamento _Encenderé la televisión _se dispuso a prenderla encaminándose al gran mueble de la sala que guardaba la TV, estaba dividido en dos compartimientos horizontales, uno de ellos portaba el aparato reproductor de DVD y en el siguiente el mando remoto. En eso salió el dibujante de la regadera, con una toalla sobre su cabeza –Quizá mañana en la noche podemos ver otra película, pero hoy estoy muy cansado ¿tú no?- bostezó, restregándose las lagrimillas atrapadas en los párpados. Tori también se desperezó. –Puede ser, ya mañana terminaremos de acomodar todo- apagó la luz de la sala y la cocina, entrando ambos a la habitación. Dejando al mangaka con una idea rondando en la cabeza, de esas que te indican que algo importante se te pasa por alto.

Con un cansino "Buenas noches" quedaron rendidos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el calor de un abrazo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, despertaron solo para callar al ruidoso despertador, se valieron de una almohada para ello. Sorprendentemente Chiaki (quien no es conocido por ser vespertino) se levantó con mayor facilidad que de costumbre. –Buenos días ¿sabes? anoche me quedé pensando algunas cosas, haciendo memoria a ver donde pude haber guardado el manuscrito- respondió a la pregunta algo incrédula de su compañero, se le hacía mentira que no hubiese peleado por levantarle –¿Y bien? Si tanto pensaste que no pudiste dormir del todo, algo concluiste espero- luego de cepillarse, vistiéndose, primero pasaría por la editorial, regresaría al mediodía. –Estoy seguro que lo tenía por ahí, cuando vimos la película en la sala aquella vez- pasándole el portafolios sobre su mesa de noche -¿No revisamos ayer allí?- cuestionó, acomodando su camisa de vestir y corbata, su joven pareja salía del cuarto.<p>

-No recuerdo, déjame revisar- mientras el alto de cabellos marrones se acomodaba las mangas su colega revisaba el lugar.

-Emmm…Tori, creo que encontré _algo_- el tono de 'tragedia' inmiscuido en esa aparente risita solo le daba mala espina al aludido. Temiendo lo peor salió a su llamado…

El dichoso manuscrito _estaba _hundido bajo montones de películas y guías televisivas en el mueble de los aparatos reproductores. Una vena bastante explosiva se manifestó sobre el editor. -¿Desde cuándo está eso ahí?- siseó, controlando sus impulsos de destrozar la TV –P-probablemente desde la semana pasada- respondió, temiendo nuevamente por su vida -¿Y no recordabas un hecho tan crucial como ese?- caminaba forzado, como robot, quería salir de esa casa de locos.

Por extraño que fuese el contraste, Chiaki se veía feliz…sabía que _no _había perdido el manuscrito. Solo lo extravió.

-¿Ves? Esto pasó por cambiar mi rutina de atrasos ¡no va conmigo ser puntual!- el menor le daba sonriente unas palmadas consoladoras en la espalda a su compañero, sentado en el tatami de la entrada, colocándose el calzado.

–Supongo que tienes razón…de ahora en adelante vendré a hacer la comida tarde, pagaré el condominio atrasado, te avisaré a última hora que no hay ascensor para subir la compra, olvidaré tu cumpleaños para reservar tarde la cena en el restaurante…tal vez debería retrasar todos los relojes de la casa- por cada frase miles de piedras caían en la cabeza de Yoshino, lamentando el hecho de tener un acompañante tan tajante y conceptual en todo lo que dice _Yo y mi gran bocota _tragó duro.

-Tal vez no deberías de tomar medidas tan radicales Tori- intentaba sonreír con un tic en el labio, y una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca -¿De qué hablas Chiaki? No va conmigo ser tan variable, mejor hago de tus retrasos un hábito para todo, algo constante- la risa del cabellos castaños era tranquila e inmutable…hablaba en serio. Yoshikawa-sensei palideció.

-¡NO! ¡Tori, seré responsable! Lo prometo ¡pero no me hagas pasar hambre! ¡No olvides mi cumpleaños! ¡TORI!- un llorón y arrepentido Chiaki perseguía a su editor pegándosele a la pierna como si de un koala se tratara, siendo zarandeado por los movimientos del otro.

Debía de esperar mínimo unas cuantas horas para ver las pocas posibilidades de convencer a su pareja de no estancarle la vida al pegarle de cabeza en cada reloj que viera. Por supuesto, Tori no pensaba seguir al pie de la letra sus correcciones, pero si aplicaría lo necesario para aprovechar los arranques de su amigo para adelantar manuscritos hasta que normalice su plazo de entrega y lo mantenga. Eso, o aplicar algún método espartano de lavado cerebral para que de una vez por todas el impertinente chico no le enervara la vida diaria.

-No dormirás hasta que me demuestres que eres un adulto responsable, Yoshino- sentenció, saliendo de la casa camino a la editorial, a adelantar en los calendarios de Onodera las entregas de los storyboard de Chiharu-sensei. Yoshiyuki cruzó el piso a todo dar sin detenerse a contemplar cómo el mangaka a su cargo agonizaba.

-¡TORI!- gritó moribundo desde el pasillo, sabía que más nunca volvería a ser igual su vida…empezando por sus noches. Al menos hasta recordar donde guarda sus películas de DVD.

Se resignó a volver a su departamento y terminar de limpiar el tiradero, a ver si por casualidades del destino conseguía algún otro manuscrito.

¿FIN?

#####

_Tenía rato del largo sin intentar una corta historia romántica y cómica sin tanto drama pasional y tortura psicológica u_U diría que es uno de los fics más happy que he escrito en años o.o _

_Pese a que no tuvo gran protagonismo, no puedo evitar inmiscuir a Yuu XD es tan simplemente adorable que a fuerza debía darle al menos una línea en la trama…algún día haré una historia donde seas del elenco principal Yanase Yuu ¡I promise! *w* _

_Gracias por leer ¡espero compren el prox volumen a la venta de Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei! (Qué más quisiera yo ¬¬ ) _

_¿Review? Ouo _


End file.
